The Spider and the Fly
by AliceGoBoom
Summary: China finds himself trapped in Russia's web. ONESHOT RussiaXChina some LithuaniaXRussia suggested.


DISCLAIMER!; I don't own Hetalia .___. That would be pretty awesome though...I also do not own Mary Howitt's _The Spider and the Fly_

_----------_

Russia had walked into the conference room, expecting no one to have arrived yet.

He was always the first one there, waiting silently with a straight, calm face for the others to show up.

But when he entered the room he noticed Arthur mumbling quietly to himself with a somewhat evil grin plastered on his face.

Russia put on a sweet smile and went to sit next to him.

"Ah, good morning England-kun. You're sure up early today." Ivan said happily and sat down in the chair England had been staring so hard at.

A startled look appeared on Arthur's face just before the chair split into dozens of pieces under the larger nation.

"Eh, what?" Ivan wondered as he got up from the wreckage and went to sit at a more stable looking chair.

"Guess I was too big, huh? Oh well." He said with a smile and put his hands in his lap.

A small croak came from England and Ivan gave a him a questioning glance.

England looked both amazed, terrified and depressed at the same time (if that were at all possible) as he got on his knees to pick up the wood left from the broken chair.

He picked up all the pieces as quickly as he could and ran out of the conference room, saying he was going to go find some tape.

'Why would he be so worried about a chair?' Ivan wondered. 'What a weirdo.' He thought with a laugh.

One by one the nations made their way into the conference room. England was one of the last, his beloved chair left behind somewhere safer.

It was kind of nice, however, that they could all have a meeting like this when there was a war going on between all of them.

But that didn't mean their opinions weren't biased when it came to agreeing with an opposing country.

For example, England might not approve of something Austria suggests because they are currently on opposing side of the war.

Things never seemed to get done because of these opinions, but at least no one was cutting anyone's heads off.

. . .

Now wouldn't **that **be a sight to see.

Ivan felt that cold smile run across his face again.

He noticed China walk in and caught eye contact. Ivan smiled sweetly and waved.

China gave him a nervous smile and nodded in his direction, taking his seat that was conveniently placed furthest away from Ivan.

He gave Yao his most 'become one with Russia smile', Yao looked away immediately, finding the floor much more interesting than the cold country who started back at him.

The rest of the nations found their seats shortly after, Ivan had accidentally flinched when Belarus took a seat next to him abruptly.

If anyone could actually make Ivan nervous it was his sister, Belarus.

The meeting started.

People argued, as usual.

America, taking it upon himself to claim the head chairman's place, began to go on and on about the lack of fast food restaurants in England. Saying that whenever he came to visit, the greased burgers and fries were scarce and it took ages to find a Burger King,

As if the world needed more of those grease traps.

Ivan thought that it was America's goal to take over the world with fast food. Thus clogging the worlds arteries for good.

'What a disgusting way plan a take over' Ivan thought with a small fown.

---

The meeting had ended.

Once again, these meetings proved to be pointless.

Ivan saw China go down a hall way and, with a bright/dark smile, followed him silently.

Yao felt a dark presence, following him out of the large building.

Something sinister, something evil...

He took a quick look behind him, but soon regretted it when he got a look at the entities long scarf.

He sped up.

The tapping of feet got closer.

Yao took another look as he sped up a little more.

Russia still followed him with that happy smile.

But he knew what was behind that smile, he knew the dark, cruel thoughts that still lingered in his eyes.

China sped up.

Russia kept his smile and pace.

By this point, he was almost at a run, but Russia stayed right behind him, seeming to have no problem with keeping up.

Yao looked ahead and saw the door.

'Almost there!' he thought, and rushed to grasp the door knob.

Just as soon as he pulled the door open it slammed right in his face.

He let his hands fall from the knob to his sides and looked to the left to see the arm of his stalker held flat on the door, keeping it shut.

China knew better than to try and pull the door open with strength, both countries were equal in that.

"I'm too old for this, aru." He mumbled and hung his head in defeat.

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Why do you run away, China-kun? I thought you liked me." Ivan said with an even sweeter smile and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Well, seeing as the last time we talked like this in private you tried to carry me off in a brown sack, so you would think I could be a little paranoid around you, aru." Yao said with a frown.

Oh yes, Ivan remembered that.

He had almost gotten away with it too, everyone else had thought the sack had a few cats trying to claw their ways out.

Or they chose to think that anyway...

No one wondered why he had a bag of screaming cats either.

It seemed like the type of thing he would do...

No one had asked questions and when someone tried to approach he had only give them a smile and the look made even Germany back away silently.

But no, England couldn't just stand buy and ignore the cries for help, he just had to but in.

Ivan has held a grudge ever since.

He looked back to China, who seemed to be waiting for a reply.

"That was only a game, just fun. Don't you like games? You should come over to my house, we could play a special game, just for you, da?"

China suddenly remembered one of England's famous poets, Mary Howitt and one poem in particular she had made.

_"Will you walk into my parlor?" said the Spider to the Fly, 'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy"_

Yao had always loved poetry.

He looked up at Russia, who towered over him with the same smile he always had plastered across his face.

"As if I'd fall for that, aru." China growled, "Don't think I don't know your true motives! You're crazy if you think you can trick me into-"

"Me? Crazy? You're so mean, China-kun." Ivan interrupted, "I might just have to punish you for that one..." He murmured and pulled out China's hair tie, running his fingers through his hair gently.

"I'll ask again…Won't you come to my house, just to play?" He asked and tugged at China's hair roughly, pulling his head up higher.

China winced and his glare hardened.

_'"Will you walk into my parlor?" said the Spider to the Fly, 'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy; The way into my parlor is up a winding stair, And I've a many curious things to show when you are there." "Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain, For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."'_

Yao pulled his head away with a glare.

"Not going to happen. I know more than anyone that if I agree I won't ever be able to leave. Tell me, what happened to Lithuania, he went to you're house a few days ago and the first that we saw of him since was today at the meeting, and even then he never left you're side!"

Ivan smiled.

Ah yes, his little Lithuania.

His favorite as of right now, then came Lativa then Estonia...

"Hmm, like you said, you're and old nation, you've been around for a long time and accomplished much. I can take care of you, all you have to do is **become one with me**." Ivan leaned forward and nuzzled Yao's neck.

The old nation turned his head away from Russia's, these same tempting words were probably the exact same Russia had said to poor Lithuania.

_'"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high; Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly. "There are pretty curtains drawn around; the sheets are fine and thin, And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in!" Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "for I've often heard it said, They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!"'_

Ivan turned to whisper in Yao's ear.

"You're a strong nation, China-kun. If you joined me we could be invincible. With you're strength nothing could stop us."China shook his head, forgetting his voice.

Ivan continued.

"Your culture is beautiful, your armies are some of the greatest in the world, and you're country's beauty and warmth never cease to surprise me."

Yao couldn't help but smile.

His words were so kind, empty, but kind none the less.

Russia was a cruel man, compliments ment that he wanted something.

Lithuania had probably herd kind words like these as well.

And just look at him now...

Ivan _wasn't _making anything up though.

The Chinese culture is very interesting, the armies are great and Ivan had always loved warm places. China **was** a beautiful country.

Suddenly Yao found his senses and managed to break away from Ivan's cold embrace.

He couldn't remember the larger country putting his arms around him...how strange.

"I-I need to go." He said quietly and began walking the in the opposite direction.

_'"Sweet creature!" said the Spider, "you're witty and you're wise, How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes! I've a little looking-glass upon my parlor shelf, If you'll step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself." "I thank you, gentle sir," she said, "for what you 're pleased to say, And bidding you good morning now, I'll call another day."' _

Ivan only smirked as Yao walked away in a daze.

The story always seemed to stop around this point every time.

'No need to worry' Ivan thought slyly, 'Its only a matter of time until he succumbs completely.'

He tightened the scarf around his neck and turned to leave.

Before he opened the door he took a glance behind him.

China had stopped at the end of the hall to look back as well.

When they made eye contact, China turned and hurried off out of Russia's sight.

That sadistic smile made itself on his face again.

Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before his little fly made its way back into his web.

Ivan left the building, the last two verses of _The Spider and the Fly _running through his head.

_'The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den, For well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again: So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly, And set his table ready, to dine upon the Fly. Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing, "Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing; Your robes are green and purple -- there's a crest upon your head; Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead!"'_

'_Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little Fly, Hearing his wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by; With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew, Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue -- Thinking only of her crested head -- poor foolish thing! At last, Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast. He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den, Within his little parlor -- but she ne'er came out again!'_

'A little foreshadowing, perhaps?' Ivan thought with that same dark, sadistic smirk and made his way back home.

_'And now dear little children, who may this story read, To idle, silly flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed: Unto an evil counsellor, close heart and ear and eye, And take a lesson from this tale, of the Spider and the Fly**.'**_

---------

Okay, I know The Buby's Chair scene might not have been at a meeting of the worlds, I just wanted to include it somewhere x3

Also I made up those few sentences with America's goal to take over the world by clogging everyone arteries with someones' picture in mind, from deviantart by kanae-san!

You guys know those review thingies? I like those, don't you? tee hee .___e


End file.
